Various synthetic roof and wall coverings are known today, such as those formed of elongated thermoplastic wall panels that are nailed or screwed to a wall or roof support surface in horizontal courses or rows in partially overlapping relation to each other so as to provide a substantially water resistant, protective layer over the support surface. Such panels, which usually are identically molded, commonly are formed with a plurality of rows of simulated building elements, such as shake shingles. Since the panels are identically molded, a panel-to-panel identity can be easily noticed if the panels are not carefully installed. Installation problems particularly occur when installing such synthetic wall and roof coverings about a corner of the roof or sidewalls, and particularly, on Mansard style roofs.
Mansard style roofs, which are especially common in commercial buildings, comprise slanted roof sections that extend between an overhang and a flat upper roof section. Because the angle of the slanted roof sections can vary significantly, the length of the line of intersection between the two slanted roof sections along a corner can vary significantly, with more vertically oriented roof sections having a smaller line of intersection than more slanted roof sections.
It is common to join such slanted roof sections with a corner molding which has a plurality of tiers simulated building elements corresponding to the tiers of the wall panels. Because the length line of intersection between the slanted roof sections vary significantly depending upon the angle of the roof section heretofore, it has been difficult to conceal the panel to panel identity of the assembled roof if the wall panels and the corner panels are not carefully installed or altered for the particular installation. This can be a tedious and time consuming procedure. Furthermore, leakage between adjoining corner moldings and wall panels can occur if the ends of the wall panels are not carefully cut and assembled onto the corner moldings